


Incubus' secrets

by blackcrystaly



Series: Incubus [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little bloodplay, Incubus!Mycroft, Incubus!Sherlock, M/M, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole fiasco at Lestrade's crime scene, John and Sherlock went back to Baker Street. When in the heat of their mating passion the doctor bites down on the consulting detective neck he finds out there are still many things his mate hadn't told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus' secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the encouragement to keep this series going on.  
> Betaed by the amazing Leah_Ester.

The ride back to the flat after the fiasco at the double murder scene was a little fuzzy in the doctor’s mind. He could only remember that from the moment he found himself inside the black car—he was sure that this time it courtesy of his now brother–in–law—Sherlock had attacked him unrelentingly and he had responded in kind, unable to stop himself.

They barely made it out of the vehicle at 221b before the consulting detective had John against the door, quickly tearing his clothes off. Once the man was finally naked and, while the former soldier was busy disrobing him, the taller one forced the blond’s legs up so they would envelop his slim waist and he could walk them to the nearest bed, _his_. A strange feeling overcame the younger Holmes at seeing his partner in the room he had taken for himself since he had moved into the flat. The room he had made his safe place, his nest and now it would be theirs...

Once the man was safely on the mattress and away from any potential competitors who could try and steal him before their mating was secure, he took off his own clothes. All the while placing some special protections he had learnt years ago to prevent any interruptions and smiled at the hungry sight his lover grazed him with.

“Come here…” the former soldier invited, opening his legs and stretching his arms to receive his lanky lover.

The happiness in the brunette was so visible that Watson felt a strange twinge in his heart. It was obvious that even if his partner was a sexual being, used to giving and taking carnal pleasure, he hadn’t had very loving companions if such a little thing could make him show so much emotion. He decided to rectify that. Sherlock would never feel less than perfect and worshipped ever again, even when he was being an insufferable brat. Something, the doctor knew, he would have to endure soon enough.

The younger Holmes launched himself at the other’s sprawled form. He kissed the blond with abandon before sinking himself, once more, into his firm heat. The doctor knew it was a wonderful thing that he was still tight after the amount of sex they had been indulging in, as was the fact that he didn’t experienced any pain. Maybe, he thought, it had a lot to do with the fact that he was bedding not another human but a different creature altogether.

After the first few thrusts, the former soldier decided it was time for a change and for him to take the lead. So he rolled them over and sat on his lover’s lap, creating the perfect position to effectively ride his lover. With a naughty smile, he kissed the taller’s lips while taking his own prick and beginning to pump it. The brunette growled in pleasure at his actions and tried to delve deeper inside the smaller man, feeling the need to mark him once more, to make sure he could never escape him.

Watson felt something feral wake inside of him at the way the consulting detective looked at him with the blackest eyes he had seen yet, and moved his head to the sensitive skin of his lover’s neck. He licked the tissue, mumbling something about beautiful creatures and how much he loved him. When he finally felt his partner shiver under his lips, he let his teeth close over the chosen place with enough strength to actually hurt, making his mate come.

“You are… such a wonderful man, John,” Sherlock whispered before taking the man by the nape and bringing him back to kiss him deeply, while remaining firmly planted in his lover's channel.

The former soldier smiled proudly and squeezed his well-used muscles around the shaft to indicate he could take another pounding… that he wanted it. They would have time to speak later, when his mate was well-spent inside of him and sated.

“ _If you keep that up, John…_ ” the consulting detective said darkly. _“I’ll be forced to devour you, again._ ”

“I never took you for one with self restraint, Sherlock,” he provoked, keeping the intimate movement lazy while his hand still worked himself, knowing he had to be close to his own release yet unable to reach it.

His statement seemed to do the trick and his partner began to thrust again firmly. With sure fingers, he took Watson’s hand away from his manhood and repositioned the arm around his neck, eliciting a cry of protest from the man who was trying to achieve his orgasm. Still, the former soldier didn’t fight him but used the chance to bring them closer together, the precum painting the flat stomach of his lover as his desperation grew.

“Hush, beautiful… I’ll give you what you need… soon,” he promised while his hands took the blond by the waist to direct their coupling. Sometimes stilling the doctor, other times setting a rough tempo for him to move up and down his flesh.

“ _Please, Sherlock!_ ” he begged loudly. “Just… _please!_ ”

“ _Please what, John?_ ” the consulting detective asked, his voice edgy and husky, making his partner shiver.

“Let me come…” the smaller one begged at once. _“Please, just let me come!_ ”

The younger Holmes smiled, satisfied. He cherished every time his beautiful lover allowed himself to become this disheveled person; to get lost in and give himself over to such pleasure. This was certainly a picture to be treasured in his mind palace… The blond covered in sweat, moaning at the top of his voice, begging for him, his green eyes focused on his own dark orbs, completely open to him… His doctor committed all of himself every time they were together so selflessly… letting him take whatever he wanted, opening his heart to the creature he was… like in those old stories Mummy used to tell him and Mycroft when they were youngsters.

“ _I love you… my mate,_ ” he said and then let John achieve his denied orgasm.

The words made John moan and howl… they were so unexpected and yet so powerful because Sherlock never said anything he didn’t mean.

This time, when the consulting detective bit down on his neck he repeated his earlier actions, marking the perfect, pale skin.

It was incredible, hearing his lover whimper against his body and drinking his blood like it was water in the desert, never taking too much but savoring each little gulp… A bit later the former solider realized he was mimicking his partner’s actions. A slow but unrelenting drip of blood was reaching his lips and making its way past his mouth.

He moved away, half in horror, and the suddenness of his action startled his lover.

“I’m so sorry, Sherlock!” Watson exclaimed while looking at the other. “Did I… _Did I hurt you?_ ” he asked regretfully while his doctor’s training kicked in and he began to inspect the injury.

The taller one wrapped one of his elegant hands around his nape and forced his lover to stop his assessing and to look at him.

“It’s alright, John… You couldn’t possible hurt me… Unless you decided to withdraw yourself from me!” he said surely, knowing that this was potentially dangerous information to share but wanting the man to have it nonetheless. Moreover, he needed the other to understand that there wasn’t anything wrong in his actions and that he was pleased John had done what he did.

“I drew blood!” the former soldier exclaimed, so concerned for his lover’s well-being that his mind barely registered the words.

The consulting detective rolled his eyes, and kissed the smaller man, framing John’s face with his hands to make sure the other focused his still-worried eyes on him.

“Now, I need you to listen to me, _carefully_ , John. You didn’t hurt me. You can’t hurt me that way…” he began to explain.

The man blond began to slowly relax. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, so the younger Holmes let go.

“Yet… Biting me that way…” Sherlock continued, this time his voice becoming a little uncertain and his orbs turning to a far point on the opposite wall.

The sexual energy seemed to get lost and an anguish Watson couldn’t quite comprehend seemed to overcome his mate.

“Sherlock?” John asked softly, trying to reassure his lover that whatever it was he had to say he was ready to deal with it.

“It… it’ll have consequences, John,” he finished.

“And I suppose from your tone that they aren’t good ones…”

“It’s entirely up to you…” the brunette said sadly, scared of the possible outcome.

He should have been so much more careful! He thought berating himself. There was a reason why not many incubi let his marked ones bite back!

“Then tell me… you master of suspense!” The doctor said with a smile, once more attempting to calm his obviously distressed lover.

“You… put your mark on me… _I’m yours now_ …” he affirmed, his voice almost broken

“ _As you damn well should be!_ ” the older man said sternly.

He felt ecstatic at the news! What else could he want than to make the consulting detective completely his in any way he could? Still, it bothered him that Sherlock hadn’t told him of this mutual marking before, but he’d address that later.

The younger Holmes’ eyes shone with a happiness John had rarely seen at his answer. Even if he still had to learn the things that his mate was obviously keeping from him, it was all worth it if he could put such an expression on the taller one’s face.

*****

It took almost another ten days for their new bond to stabilize, a little more than the average since the doctor had bitten him and formed a tie that would make desire and need go both ways, giving the blond an enormous amount of power over him. Still, the consulting detective couldn’t find it in himself to regret being owned back by the gentle warrior that was his partner.

John had been so relieved when his lover told him their couplings weren’t going to affect their well-being but instead improve it, that he’d let Sherlock take him to his heart’s content for the next several hours.

The hunger calmed down slowly, letting them move around without wanting to push the other against the nearest surface or shred their clothes if they when they were able to actually dress.

One morning, on the twelfth day of their mating, Watson was finally able to get out of the bed and actually walk to their kitchen without a beautiful, tall man trying to jump him and he found out, quite unsurprisingly, that they were out of food. Yet, he couldn’t remember when he had last eaten.

“Sherlock!” he yelled “I’m going to the shop, do you want anything?”

The brunette growled something quite unintelligible from his bedroom and not two minutes later, while the former soldier was finishing getting dressed, he appeared wearing his usual blue gown and apparently nothing else.

“You shouldn’t be up this early!” he protested, sitting down on the sofa and picking up John’s computer.

“That’s rich coming from a man that never sleeps!” Watson said good naturedly. Then his eyes fixed on the lanky figure lazily typing on his machine with worry. “Will you be okay if I leave you alone for a while?”

They hadn’t separated since their return from Lestrade’s crime scene. And the miscommunication between them had left him a little wary of the other not telling him the important stuff. Like the changes that their new bond entailed or the things they would need to do to keep themselves, and others, safe.

“Of course, now that we are completely mated I’ll be better at concealing my… _instincts_ ,” he almost spat the word and that made John smile; it was obvious that his mad genius was coming back to his normal self.

Yet, that thought made him a little sad. He had come to enjoy the more wild parts of his lover’s behavior. He wondered briefly if Sherlock would still want to have sex with him now that everything seemed to have… settled down. Sherlock had confessed that he’d starved himself in the past, so perhaps he would refuse to take him unless he was about to faint, or whatever happened to an incubus who didn’t nourish himself properly.

It wasn’t just the carnal aspect he was going to miss but the way that his partner seemed to actually want him, need him, care for him... It was that softer side he had come to love.

Still, seeing the usual Sherlock sitting on the couch made him quite unsure of how to breach the subject, if it should be brought up at all. Maybe it was for the best to wait and see how their new life together evolved.

The former soldier turned and headed for the door, not daring to kiss the tempting lips of his lover goodbye for fear of rejection. Or worst, to be subjected to the man’s cruel words.

Suddenly, a strong body molded itself to his back, a firm arm turning him around and he found the dark orbs of his mate looking at him, bothered.

“ _Don’t be an idiot, John!_ ” he exclaimed before taking the other in a lip-lock.

Watson smiled. Perhaps his fears had been baseless.

“ _There won’t ever be a time I won’t desire you!_ ” the taller man said softly into his ear “ _But, if you want to ever get out of this flat…_ ” he kept on while his mouth moved downwards to the marking point. _“I suggest you stop provoking me… and let me try to muster some semblance of control._ ”

“I’m sorry…” the other said softly, casting his eyes downward and feeling like a fool for doubting his mate.

The little display of submissiveness had the brunette growling and breathing hard in seconds.

“ _John… do we really need groceries so badly?_ ” he asked with a teasing smirk, letting his tongue caress the earlobe and move down the muscular column of the neck.

“Yes!” the doctor yelled, trying to push the man aside.

“Can’t I convince you… to do the shopping… latter?” the consulting detective whispered, already working on the blond’s clothes.

“I could… ah… I could be… persuaded,” the former soldier moaned, knowing that resisting the sensual assault was a losing battle.

The taller one took him against their door. All John’s doubts were gone for good the moment he felt the other man slide inside of him murmuring completely unexpected words of love. Sherlock could express his feelings; he just didn’t feel comfortable doing so for the world to hear. Watson finally understood.

 

Two hours later, after a shower and an impressive show of holding back from the younger Holmes, the former soldier finally could start for Tesco. When he was about a block away a well-known black car stopped at his side on the street.

“Would you mind coming with me, Doctor Watson?” Mycroft Holmes’ voice came from inside the vehicle.

The blond shrugged his shoulders and got in.

“Just so you know… even if your brother doesn’t need actual food, I do,” he said seriously while taking a seat at the other’s side.

The ginger haired man smiled softly, humorously, and nodded. “Of course, I’ve made arrangements for provisions to be delivered to Baker Street no later than this evening. If there is anything in particular you’d like to get please let me know,” he said, studying the man his sibling had chosen to mark.

There was something quite different about the smaller man; something that didn’t come from the mating but that he couldn’t pinpoint yet. Still, he was convinced he would find out what it was quickly enough.

“No, I’m sure you already have several lists of what I usually buy,” the man said with a resigned smile. Even if it bothered him from time to time, he had gotten used to the loss of privacy when it came to his lover’s overprotective older sibling.

The man at his side gave him a half smiled that told Watson everything he needed to know.

“So...” he began slowly. “Is this the talk where you tell me that if I hurt Sherlock they’ll never find my body?”

The older Holmes laughed, hard. “Please, Doctor Watson, I don’t need such threats when you know perfectly well what I’m capable of,” the man said softly his eyes shining dangerously. A moment later, he was composed again and changed the topic to what he really wanted to address. “I suppose my dear brother told you about our family?”

The question surprised the former soldier and it showed in his features.

“He’s told me you’re the British Government… but you already know that.”

Mycroft smiled sympathetically. “So, I take it he left any talk about our _inheritance_ out of… whatever you managed to actually talk about while in your mating phase…” the man spoke softly sounding resigned.

“Look, I know your family clearly doesn’t have money troubles, even if Sherlock and I never actually talked about, but…”

The look the taller one gave him stopped Watson mid sentence.

“I’m afraid, Doctor Watson, I was talking about something a little more complex than that…” he said with a gesture that could mean several things at once. But the way his orbs darkened let the blond know it was about their secret.

John gulped and wondered what else his mate had concealed from him, and how important it could be that the umbrella carrying man felt the need to kidnap him to discuss it. He could deal with it, whatever it was. He had survived a war and the only consulting detective in the world who was presently his lover… no matter how difficult the matter at hand, he would manage.

“Please, Doctor Watson, don’t fret,” the man said, trying to ease the other. “I just wanted you to have all the facts if you ever decide to… take your mating to the _next_ level,” he took a calculated pause to make sure the other was paying attention to his next words. “You should know that Sherlock is second in line to take charge of the incubi… should Mummy ever retire,” he said simply.

“When you say… take it to the next level…” he asked brokenly, afraid that he already knew the answer. He was so going to have a long talk with the younger Holmes about hiding relevant facts from his mate once he got back home!

“I mean, if you ever decide to mark Sherlock as your own,” he explained, raising an eyebrow.

A strange laugh escaped Watson, making the British Government looked at the man worriedly. He hoped the good natured man hadn’t lost it over the news, because he would really regret having to be the one who announced such a thing to his sibling… Still, he never heard of a mate going mad because he found out he had the chance to become demon royalty…

“ _You don’t know?_ ” the blond exclaimed once he finally calmed down enough to notice the way the ginger haired man was looking at him.

“I really didn’t need to see my little brother mating with you… even if he’d have allowed it,” he said, somewhat upset that the consulting detective could block him out of the flat for the time it took the mating to secure.

John smiled then, a mischievous light in his eyes, and it was all Mycroft needed to finish the puzzle.

“You’ve already marked him! _Oh, dear…_ ” he said shaking his head slowly. “You _do_ love danger, Doctor Watson…” The taller one went on while focusing his gaze on the blond as if it was the first time he saw the man.

The former soldier waited patiently for the other to snap out of it, knowing there was no way he could rush the process. The older Holmes was taking him apart with his eyes, trying to decide what to make of him or, possibly, what to do to him, if he didn’t approve of the way things had turned out.

At the end, several minutes after he had begun his analysis, the ginger haired man finally opened his mouth. “I suppose I should welcome you to our family then, John Hamish Watson,” he announced, taking the man by his chin and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, making the doctor open his mouth in surprise.

“Don’t look at me like that, John... it’s not like I tried to have sex with you,” the ginger haired man said with a smile

“ _You kissed me!_ ” He protested.

“And it was completely within the normal boundaries for an incubus’ mate,” he said matter–of–factly. “Maybe you should talk with my Gregory...” Mycroft suggested. “He has first-hand experience of what it’s like being mated to a member of the Holmes clan.”

Lestrade and Mycroft were a together? How in the hell had they managed to conceal such a big thing? He wondered in awe.

“How does tomorrow sound to you?” the man at his side asked amicably with his phone in hand.

“Perfect,” John said, part of him grateful to the other for making the arrangements.

“Then I’ll send the car to pick you up,” he said, letting the smaller man know they had reached Baker Street and their conversation was over.

John stepped out of the car, feeling a little better at the prospect of finally getting someone who could explain the things he still couldn’t quite grasp. He stretched while still out on the sidewalk before taking the seventeen steps that led to Sherlock and home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and very much appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual, the characters belong to Conan Doyle, their contemporary encarnation to BBC network. The story however, is mine.


End file.
